Paradise Lost
by Dragonsdaughter
Summary: A completely normal day in Sarah's life... or is it?


Paradise Lost  
  
***  
  
By: The Dragon's daughter  
  
***  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Labyrinth! Will you stop rubbing my nose in it?  
  
***  
  
AU- hehehehehehe, why.... yes! I am insane!  
  
***  
  
"Mommy! Jerry's pulling my hair!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Sarah squeezed her eyes shut as Sally emitted a pain filled squeal.  
  
"He did it again!"  
  
"Knock it off , you two!" she snapped in what she hoped was a suitably militarian tone... apparently it was because the children subsided and dwelled sulkily over their cereal, occasionally shooting dagger laden glares at each other. Sarah shook her head and snorted, albeit fondly. "Eat your breakfast and then go upstairs for your books, you don't want to miss your bus do you?"  
  
Sally flushed. "EEE!" she cried. "No! I have show and tell today!" she dove into her breakfast, her brother's antics forgotten.  
  
Jerry pouted. "I don't wanna go to school, Ms. McLeary's just gonna pick on me again!" he protested.  
  
Sarah sighed and leaned back against the counter to stare at the slightly dingy ceiling of her kitchen. Beside her the dishwasher rattled alarmingly, she kicked it absently and the rattle subsided. "Eat up anyway, constraint builds character."  
  
"I got enough character, I want a teacher who calls on someone else for once!"  
  
Sarah was startled into laughter and dropped a loving kiss on her son's head. "I used to have similar sentiments about your grandmother." She chuckled. "I'll call your teacher and have a talk with her."  
  
Jerry sighed dramatically and began, once again, the tedious process of spooning cereal into his mouth.  
  
Foot steps on the stairs alerted Sarah to her husband's presence.  
  
"Morning, Daddy!" Sally and Jerry chorused, all smiles.  
  
"Good morning, rats." He chortled and ruffled their hair. Then he slipped up behind Sarah and dropped a series of long, languorous kisses along the nape of her neck. "Good morning, beautiful."  
  
Sarah smiled and turned around to return the favor... just as a loud BANG! And the sound of water gushing out onto concrete floor sounded. "Oh no!" she groaned. "The washing machine's gone again!" she turned to her husband. "The warranty just expired!"  
  
He scowled. "They time it, don't they? Oh well, it's my day off, I'll take care of the mess and see what I can do to it." he started towards the garage where the washer and dryer were stored, but then doubled back on his path to wrap his arms around Sarah's waist. "You mind finishing that thought first, though?"  
  
"Speeeeewwwww." Jerry moaned. "They're getting mushy again!" he complained to Sally, who made a face of equal distaste.  
  
Sarah buried her face in her husband's chest to muffle her giggles, but they were drowned out by his deep laughter.  
  
Sally leapt up from her seat and dashed up the stairs. "Last one up's a puffer-fish!" she called behind her.  
  
"No fair!" Jerry cried. "Wait up!" was his battle cry as he tore off after her.  
  
"Those two..."  
  
Sarah looked up at the man who had his arms around her. "What about them?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's nothing... I just never believed I could be a part of creating two creatures so absolutely..." he paused, searching for a word.  
  
"Horrible?" Sarah supplied helpfully.  
  
He made a face at her. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'perfect' or 'amazing', but horrible works too."  
  
Sarah laughed and they both jumped as another bang sounded from the garage.  
  
"That sound serious..." she started.  
  
"It would be." He said flippantly and reluctantly released his wife. "Maybe it's time to think about a new one." He said reluctantly.  
  
Sarah cast a dubious glance at the counter, where a stack of colorful bills had collected... all overdue. "I don't think..."  
  
"Well it's sounds like it's playing it's requiem and writing it's will."  
  
Sarah hugged herself. "Well, we can use laundromates for a while until we save enough..."  
  
"That's the spirit!" he said jovially and started towards the garage... as he reached the screen door he turned back. "I don't regret this, Sarah. Money's tight, and this life is hard, but you're worth every second of it. I just want you to know I love you..."  
  
Sarah blushed and smiled dreamily, after twelve years and two children he could still make her insides do somersaults with a smile. "I love you too, Jareth."  
  
Jareth grinned wickedly and snagged his tool box from the linoleum floor. "Always and forever."  
  
***  
  
Sarah burst out of sleep and sat bolt upright in bed with a scream. She stared wildly around her with a hand pressed to her chest... until she realized that she was at home, in her room...  
  
Her Sir Didymus plushie stared down at her from the shelves comfortingly.  
  
"Was it... a dream?" she wondered out loud, and then shuddered. "More like a nightmare. Me... married to Jareth?"  
  
She exhaled long and slow... in the depths of the house Toby began to cry and she automatically got out of bed to go to him.  
  
***  
  
Deep in the Underground, the goblins were treated to a strange sight.  
  
Jareth was standing in his throne room without an ounce of make-up, clad in a limp white short sleeved dress shirt only half way buttoned up, a pair of threadbare jeans, old hiking boots with his hair caught back in a ponytail. A bright orange toolbox with 'King' written on it in permanent marker lay beside his feet.  
  
He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was staring off into the blank air with a curious half-smile gracing his harsh lips. "A nightmare, Sarah? Really?" he mused out loud. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'Paradise'."  
  
*Fin 


End file.
